Sparks
by justagirlwithwordyideas
Summary: The sparks that caused Rosa's building to burn down (consequently making her move in with Amy) are very similar to the sparks Rosa and Amy feel when their together. get together one shot. [Rosa/Amy]


**Then: April 18, 2011**

Rosa Diaz liked her life as much as a person should. She had a good job she enjoyed and had a decent social life outside of work. She also had a nice apartment that she shared her cat, and she loved her apartment. Unproportionately so for someone like Rosa who claimed not to be materialistic. But the apartment was Rosa's safe place, a place all to herself.

"Rosaaaa Diazzzzz," Gina sings into her phone before turning her voice serious. "There's a huge smoke cloud somewhere around your apartment. You should check it out."

"What?" Rosa asked, making no attempt to hide her worry and suspicion.

"I said, 'There's a huge-'"

Rosa cut off Gina before she could repeat the whole statement. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I be joking about this?"

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Because you're you."

"Oh oh oh, I see. But no joke go check out the cloud. I'll tell McGinty why you're late."

"Okay, bye." And with that Rosa was off she did a sharp u-turn and sped off towards her building. When she got there, sure enough the was smoke hanging above it along with firefighters and residents milling around outside. Rosa approached my nearest one. "My cat. Did you save my cat?"

"Uh. no, Ma'am we didn't know about any cat. I can see if I can get permission to go in," the firefighter said.

"Good, you go do that," Rosa said in her normal voice and huffed off to go lean against a tree.

"Ma'am? I got permission to take you inside so we can get your cat but we have to be quick and careful. Don't touch anything metal or electrical," he instructed as he lead Rosa towards the building.

Rosa nodded and followed the firefighter. They carefully took the stairs and Rosa gently giggled the nob as she inserted her key. They walked in and Rosa looked around. At first glance nothing was wrong or different aside from the smell of smoke, but there was also no visible cat. Rosa felt her heartbeat quicken and forced herself to calm down and do another search, slowly she wept her eyes over the main area. She finally spotted her cat on the kitchen counter, wrapped around the base of a fruit bowl. Rosa tiptoed over and scooped him up.

"Thank god you're okay," Rosa whispered to the furry creature that was looking her in the eye.

"Uh, ma'am we should hurry up. Do you want to retrieve your stuff?" the firefighter asked.

Rosa nodded and handed her precious fur baby to the uniform clad man and disappearing into her bedroom. She tossed together her clothes, shoes, toiletries and a few things she couldn't live without before rejoining the firefighter. "Let's go," Rosa said, already walking out the door.

The firefighter looked down at the cat he was still holding but followed the detective out anyways. Once outside the charred building Rosa took her cat back and made a phone call.

To the only person she knew would know what to do.

Amy.

"Rosa? What's up?" Amy asked clearly confused.

"My apartment building burned down," Rosa simply stated. She ran her thumb across her cat's forehead in away that was soothing to both parties.

"Oh my God, Rosa. Are you okay?" Amy asked with panic increasing in her voice.

"Yeah, me and my cat are okay. I even managed to get most of my stuff. I just don't know what to do or where to go. I hoped you had a binder for this," Rosa said with a weak attempt at a joke.

"You have a cat?" Amy asked incredulously. "Not the point. Send me your address, I'll be there as soon as I can."

True to her words Amy arrived at the address she was texted in a record ten minutes. Even Rosa was shocked at how quickly she got there. Amy ran up to Rosa and threw her arms around her.

Rosa wrapped her one free arm around Amy and sank into the hug. Touching Amy always made her skin tingle and her heartbeat speed up. Rosa knew good and well what it meant but she refused to acknowledge it.

Amy was breathing in Rosa's normal leather and coffee scent that was tinged with smoke. Her heart was still beating with worry for the taller detective and she found even her breathing was wonky.

Finally the two girls seperated and Amy told Rosa to get in her car. She drove them to her apartment where they made a new binder about the process and steps Rosa would take to regaining her normal life. Rosa was secretly thrilled that part of the plan included Rosa and Amy rooming together for a good six to eight months. After what seemed like hours of binder making Rosa's cat, Evergreen, start meowing for food. Rosa realized she forgot to grab the bag of cat food from her apartment so Amy and her made a impromptu trip to the grocery store. Rosa convinced Amy to have a cheat dinner of frozen pizza and Ramen noodles. After ten minutes of 'opinion shoving' Amy finally relented and Rosa did a victory cartwheel, much to Amy's dismay. ("You could have gotten hurt! On the other, hand that was impressive.")

They were eating their dinner on Amy's couch in her dark living room that was solely illuminated by the TV that was playing reruns of Chopped. When the commercials came on Amy put her plate and bowl on the small table in front if them.

"Rosa, I'm really glad you were okay today. I don't know what I would have if you were in the building when it caught or if you had been hurt," Amy said, hesitantly putting her hand right above Rosa's knee.

Rosa looked at Amy and saw the intensity in her eyes and something inside of her snapped. The self restraint that she had been working on for years gave way and she leaned forward connecting the two Latinas' lips.

It felt like fireworks erupted in amongst Rosa's face and in her abdomen. She had wanted to do that for so long. She put her hands on Amy's cheeks, pulling her closer.

Amy felt like there where sparks hitting her skin. Rosa's lips were softer than she thought they would be and frankly tasted a little mango like. She felt like there was a fire between her legs dictating her to kiss Rosa back and get onto her lap. Amy later ruled that highly inappropriate.

When they pulled away they both held each others eye contact before they both got up at the same time and pulled each other towards Amy's bed room.

 **Now: September 17, 2013**

"We're getting a new captain." "I heard McGinty got fired because he murdered someone." "I heard the new captain is black." "Racist." "No!" "I heard he's gay."

All the rumors were flying as the detectives of the 99th precinct were waiting for their new captain's arrival but one particular whisper made two of those detectives freeze. _Gay._ They weren't homophobic, not by a long shot. The reason the word froze them was because they had a one night stand two years ago that had lead to a short period of being friends with benefits before they decided to go their separate ways. Amy coughed in a pattern she had once used to signal Rosa to meet up. At the sequence Rosa glanced her way and Amy raised and eyebrow conveying her panic. Rosa shook her head slightly. 'Chill out,' she mouthed, 'we're over no one has to know.'

Amy gave her an uncertain look but in the end nodded and turned back to the front of the bullpen where the elevator doors dinged open and their new captain walked in. Captain Raymond Holt. Who would change the 99th precinct forever as the first gay, black man in captain position.


End file.
